Consumers have an increasingly higher demand for better display effects of display devices. With the technological advances in the modern era, liquid crystal displays (LCD), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) have been widely employed in electronic display products, such as televisions, computers, cellular phones, and personal digital assistants.
For example, an LCD comprises source drivers, gate drivers, and an LCD panel, etc. The LCD panel comprises a pixel array. The gate drivers are employed to sequentially turn on corresponding pixel rows in the pixel array, so as to transmit the pixel data output from the source drivers to pixels to display images.